Brotherly love and much more
by No pename
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is sign up for a big brother and sister program much to his displeasure.He is assigned to Uzumaki Naruto,but in the end will he be able to let go.SasuNaru Yaoi No like no read.


Brotherly love and much   
By:Dark Hershey

OMG!My first sasunaru fic!I'm so proud(sobs)I am a major sasunaru fan nad anyone who dosen't like sasunaru or yaoi can stop reading this story now.

Warnings:Yaoi

Don't like don't read

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,but one day I will just give me more time.

--------------------------Chapter one:The program---------------

Sasuke Uchiha the 16 year old ice prince was sulking in a chair in an office waiting for the secretary to find him a younger brother.

That's right Uchiha Sasuke was signed up in one of those big brother and sisters programs where he would play,protect,heve fun with,and spend quaility time with.

Yep,You probaly can't belive either thet he was doing this,but he was.

'I can't belive I heve to act like a brother to some poor stupid kid.I can't belive i'm thinking this,but DAMN YOU MOTHER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!'

-----------------Flash back--------------------------------------------

OH Sasuke!Come down stairs! called Mikoto,Sasuke's mother.

Sasuke groaned and turned his attention to the clock' 9:30 AM ' "That woman is too optamistic in the the morning,mumbled Sasuke.

Sasuke sterched and yawn and walked downstairs in his stripped blue pajamas with a frown on his face.

Soon enough he arrived downstairs to meet his mother happy go lucky attutude and wide smile.

"Sasuke gusse what!said Mikoto.

"What,mumbled Sasuke annoyed.

"I sign you up for the big bother and big sisters program,exclaimed Mikoto.

"."...

"Nani! You have to be kidding!I'm not going to act like an'older brother' for some kid!yelled Sasuke.

Oh yes you are.Just think about it Sauke being able to speard joy to a young child who needs someone like you to help him or her be happy,said Mikoto.

Sasuke tried to picture it and instead or having a good time he thought of something else.

-----------Now entering Sasuke mind -------

There sat sasuke on the floor with a rambuctions(sp) goofy smelly kid the talked like a motor that asked him many question.

"Read me a story"

"Take me to the park'

"Play with me"

"I'm hungry"

"Opps,I broke your Ipod Sasuke"

"Sasuke I'm moving in to your bedroom"

"NOOOOOOOO!Screamed Sasuke.

-------------------------Now exiting Sasuke mind-------------------

"There is no way I'm wasting my pricious time taking care of some kid."stated Sasuke coldly.

"Yes you are"said Mikoto.

"No I'm not"said Sasuke coldly.

"Yes you are"said Mikto happily,but a little sternly.

"No I'm not and nothing you can say will make me."

Mikoto decided it was time for extra mesures.

"You will go to the office get a younger brother or sister and act as a soild role model and will spend time with him or her no excuse,said Mikoto in a harsh and demonic tone accompained my the all famous uchiha women glare that is sighltly more powerful then the uchiha men's glare.

Shivers ran up Sasuke's spine and he said an simple fine trying to disguise the slight fear he felt toward his mother this minute.

He wnet upstairs and got dressed as slowly as possible and walked downstairs out the door.

------------End Flashback------------

Now you know how Uchiha Sasuke came to be at the big brother and sister agency office.

'This kid better not be stupid and annoying'thought Sasuke.

"Mr.Uchiha the head of the program is ready to see you now."

'Great time to face the music.'

He entered the office and looked around there at the desk was a young lady her name was Tsunade the head of the program.

"Uchiha Sasuke.You don't seem like the type to be in this program.Why are you here?"

"I didn't have a choice."he stated coldly.

"well,Uchiha the person we are assigning you to is a young boy.He is eleven years old and is an orphan and has bad past experinces so you better treat him right.Here is a file about him.You may want to read it to get to know him better.

"fine."

'Geezs,this kid has such an attutude.'thought Tsunade.

Well,I'll bring in the kid now.

"Shizune!Bring him in.

"Coming!

"There at the doorway stood Tsunades assisant Shizune and a child.

The child was wearing orange shorts and a blck shirt.He had spiky blone hair,three wisker marks on each cheek,and the most beatiful azure blue eye you would ever see.

'He's kinda cute'thought Sasuke.

'Oh crap!I did not just think that! Calm down sasuke it was a one time thing I bet.'

Tsunade folded her hands under her chin and started to speak.

This is Uzumaki Naruto...

-------------------------------End of Chapter----------------------------

Yattta!My First Sasunaru fic! I'm so happy! I always been scared that I would mess the story up,but I give it a try.

I hope you all like it.I promise this is just the begginning there will be plenty more yaoi in the next chapters.

Tell me what you think about the story so far and couls someone send me a good Japanese translator.Much appreicated.

Thank you all if you read this chapter.I'm very grateful.

Please review!

5-10-07 6:35 PM


End file.
